burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assembly
Saul Mendieta - "How on Earth has the Assembly managed to maintain nearly a millennium of peace?" The Galactic Assembly of Sovereign Civilizations is a diplomatic and political body that oversees the interactions of the most-advanced races of the Burning Suns galaxy. Origin After the culmination of the Hundred Years' War and the fall of the Psyonic Templar empire in 109 BTA the races of the galaxy became embroiled in a series of minor conflicts and violent confrontations as they sought to (re)claim territory in the wake of their liberation. The conflicts dragged on for the next several decades, and it slowly became apparent that unless there was some means of arbitrating disputes on a state level, there would be a constant state of warfare in the galaxy, destabilising the wider society and preventing the less advanced races from ever being allowed to develop on their own terms. A series of negotiations were held in the neutral system of Kyzar between representatives of the Ercineans, Guardians, Leviathans, and Templars. Commencing in 18 BTA, the Guardians took the lead, and over the next two decades the envoys to the negotiations codified a set of rights and principles by which the new body would govern and be governed. In 0 ATA, the Galactic Assembly of Sovereign Civilisations was sworn into existence, and a new era of galactic civilisation was begun. Charter The Assembly Charter is an agreed set of rights and principles that guarantee the sovereignty and self-determination of each member state as well as the rights of any individual citizen of those states. While not expressly enacted as a constitution, each member state is expected to adhere to the Charter within their own legal and constitutional frameworks. Resolutions In accordance with its charter, the Assembly may legislate, debate, and pass resolutions that are binding upon the member states. These fall into two categories; general and extraordinary. A general resolution requires a simple majority (14 votes); an extraordinary resolution requires a two-thirds majority (18 votes). Declarations of military intervention and censure of a member race are examples of the latter. Factions Founding members * Ercineans * Guardians * Leviathans * Templars Long time members (100+ years) * Terrans, 67 ATA * Changelings, 303 ATA New members (<100 years) * Marauders, 958 ATA * Neomorphs, 996 ATA ** Champions, represented by the neomorphs. * Insectoids, 996 ATA ** Acarids, represented by the insectoids. Envoys Each member state is invited to appoint three members to the Assembly's governing council. In tribute to the initial diplomats who brought the Assembly into being, the members of the council bear the title Envoy. That title is often used as an honorific, although Excellency is also considered an appropriate form of address. Changelings * Nyeti * Rastis * Tireni Ercineans * Coaelos * Phaerios * Saephir Guardians * Anaxys * Dexon * Xion Insectoids * Listener * Speaker * Watcher Leviathans * Adamanthys * Elthys * Parathys Marauders * Elke van Achteren * Reuben Montford * Theron Solis Neomorphs * Iotanus Templars * Shad'ir'ion * Zath'ir'ae Terrans * Archer Hayes * Sofia Stecchi * Shunsuke Ando Category:Organizations __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__